In the Time of Need
by Deona Lindholm
Summary: The morning after tragedy, she had one last duty to perform for a set of mortals...Sequel to The Course of Time.


In the Time of Need

Author's Notes: This is the sequel story to "The Course of Time", taking place the morning after Michael and Devon die. The only things that belong to me are Milennia and "The Course of Time". Also, there is a tip of the hat to Seawave's "Elysian Knight" :-D

As the sun started to rise in the sky, Kitt came out of the nightly recharge in his spot in the garage and immediately did the first thing that he always did: find Michael's location and check his vitals.

There was no response. He was not on the Foundation grounds.

_This is odd…I know that he and Devon for a 'night on the town', as he usually puts it…but he should be back by now,_ he thought.

He activated the autophone and automatically dialed the number to Devon's apartments, thinking that perhaps, Michael had gone with another lady friend and that the older man had decided to return alone.

Three minutes passed, with no answer.

_Now this isn't right,_ he thought, then called over to Bonnie's apartment.

"_Hello?"_

"_Bonnie? This is Kitt."_

"_Kitt? You've never called me directly before. Is something wrong?"_

"Yes, there is. Michael and Devon left for a 'night on the town'…and never returned. They haven't even left word as to if they would be staying over or not."

There was a pause before Bonnie replied, _"I'll be right there,"_ and hung up.

Kitt knew that it would take ten minutes to get from her apartments to the Foundation headquarters. As he waited, he started going over in his CPU what could have possibly happened. Some possibilities he discounted immediately, such as having decided to simply vanish (_That goes against their personalities_), while he seriously considered others, such as kidnapping, an accident, talking until dawn (_They had done that more than once before_)…

_If I were human, I would say that I have a very bad feeling about this_, he thought.

"Well, well…hello there."

For a moment, he didn't know if his auditory faculties were malfunctioning or not. There had been nobody in the garage besides himself.

"_Who's there?"_

"Easy there, I am not an enemy."

The voice was most certainly feminine, and had the hint of music to it. He quickly activated the outward sensors…and found the source of the voice.

Near the door was a tall woman, with skin as white as ivory. Her long, back-length black hair was in a ponytail. She wore a dark blue blouse that was bunched-up and tied at the bottom, just as April Curtis had done before, as well as blue slacks of the same color and a silver belt. The buckle was worked in silver and blue and was shaped in a symbol that Kitt knew well: the sign of infinity. Her black shoes, as well as the outfit, must have had a type of sequin covering them, because it reminded him of stars.

"There, you see? I'm not an enemy. Far from it."

"_May I ask who you are, madam?"_

She smiled kindly and said, "For now…call me Milla."

"_Milla, then…just how did you get past the security unseen?"_

"My, so full of questions, as I expected. Please…do me a favor, will you, and call for RC?"

"_RC? Why? And how do you know him?"_

"All in good time, Kitt…all in good time. Now please…I'd hate to have to bring him here myself, no matter what he's doing. I'm more decent than that, but if I must…"

"_Milla…can I trust you?"_

"Yes, yes. As I said, I am not an enemy."

There was a sound similar to a sigh, then Kitt asked for RC, as the woman had asked.

Within a few more minutes, RC came through the door, curious…then he saw the lady that was standing beside Kitt.

"Hey lady, just who are you and how'd you get here?"

She smiled, sadly, then asked, "Is Bonnie on her way?"

He shook his head, "She got waylaid by a phone call. She'll be here soon."

"I was afraid of that. I wanted to be the one to talk to all of you, but…what happens in the course, I can't change without permission."

"What're you talkin' about?"

They all heard a gasp, then there was the sound of a pained cry.

Milla shook her head, expression saddened.

"Yo, Bonnie…? You okay…?" RC asked.

Bonnie came in…or rather, stumbled in. Her eyes were wide, with tears starting to fall down her cheeks in streams.

"_B-Bonnie…?"_

"Who," she asked hoarsely, "Is that woman?"

Milla sighed and said, "My actual name is not Milla…but Millennia. I am the Governess of Time."

"Are you playing with us?" RC asked, starting to be irritated, "There's no such person, except in the myths! And she only appears to the dead!"

She shook her head, replying, "That's what he said, too, when I told him…and I show myself to whoever I please, living or not."

Bonnie shook her head and said, "RC…Kitt…he called me in because Michael and Devon had not returned last night."

Millennia hurried over and got a stool for Bonnie before she could collapse near the car.

"Th-thanks…but…I--I found out just now…why they're not here," the technician continued.

The strange woman said softly and simply, "Michael and Devon both died last night."

RC looked shocked and asked, "B-Bon…?"

She hesitated, then nodded. "Yes…the…police called…just now. They were found—"

"Bonnie…it will be best if I tell you," Millennia said, "Michael was shot at 11 PM, taking three bullets: One lung apiece, and a third vital organ. He…got in front of Devon…"

Kitt was trembling, RC was facing away from the others and Bonnie sat still, the tears continuing to fall.

"I'll bet…that tore Devon apart," the man replied.

"It did. He died minutes later…you mortals these days would call the cause…a heart attack. In truth…his heart broke from grief."

Bonnie nodded, "They…they said that when the bodies were found, Devon was holding Michael very close to him, in a tight grip…and that his face was damp with tears."

"_M-Michael…Michael is dead…and Devon is dead, too,"_ Kitt's voice also had a tremble to it.

"Yes…I am sorry…"

Bonnie's head shot up as she looked at Millennia, "How do you know all of this!"

"Because…I was there when they died. It was I that took them, after death, to a place that is at peace…for them, it would be what the Greeks called Elysian Fields."

She nodded, understanding. Through her sobs, she asked, "Did…were they…?"

The Governess shook her head, "No. Michael's…was quick. Devon wasn't about to let the one he loved as his son die on cold ground…that…was why the bodies were found as they were. He…felt no physical pain when his heart stopped."

RC's shoulders were shaking as he said, "Whoever caused this…is going to pay for it."

"I leave things like that to the mortals of this world."

"_B-Bonnie…RC…I…"_

Millennia placed a hand on Kitt's hood and smiled sadly, "You're hurting, too…as bad…maybe worse than your friends. I…am truly sorry."

"If you control time, you can change the past," RC said, "You can bring them back!"

Her head snapped towards him as she asked, her voice trembling, "You think I wouldn't if I could, to ease your pain! Yes, I am the Governess of Time, but like you have a boss, so do I, and his name is Chronos. I can't go back in time and change events without permission or an order…and I have neither." Her black eyes shimmered.

"RC…don't yell at her," Bonnie said, "But…isn't…there _anything_ you can do!"

The black-haired woman dabbed her eyes with a blue handkerchief, then replied as she put it away, "Some, yes…One I have done, which was to come here and tell you what happened myself. I…also have some messages for you."

"Messages?"

"Yes. RC…Michael says that he'll be at rest if you are able to take the sniper down…and to buy a 'real bike'…now that I don't quite understand."

"Oh, I do," he replied grimly, "Boy, do I ever."

"Bonnie," she continued, "Devon says to not be sad for too long…and to not let the Foundation die with them. And…they both say to take care of Kitt."

She shook her head, "I….I don't know if I can. Kitt…he's grown so much and bonded with Michael in such a way…that he can't ever be compatible with anyone else. I'd…I'd have to completely reprogram him."

"No," she replied, "That would, essentially, kill him….and it would be murder." Millenia faced the windshield and lowered her head slightly, as though addressing the voice modulator, "Kitt…go into recharge, like you do at night. In human terms, sleep."

"_What? Bonnie…!"_

"Trust me."

The technician nodded and said, "Do it."

"_Very well…"_ he said, and within moments, all the lights shut down, including the scanner.

Millennia then unbuckled her belt and turned in a circle once. When she completed the circle, her hair was hanging loose, her clothing had changed to an evening gown that had the shimmer of stars, complete with modest V neckline and puffy sleeves. In one hand, she held a silver and blue staff, shaped in the sign of infinity.

"What are you going to do?" RC asked, voice faint.

"What is right," she replied and raised her staff. The top half glowed silver, then blue and white. Once the third color was visible, she touched the hood of the car with the glowing part.

The entire car had at first a faint silver aura that increased in intensity before it changed colors, variating between silver, white and blue.

"What…what's she doing…!" RC asked.

The tri-colored light grew brighter and began to spread through the garage.

"Close your eyes! Now!" Millennia called out.

Although in pain and frightened, the two humans complied, screwing their eyes shut as tightly as possible.

The light kept growing in brightness until it was near blinding and could be seen through closed eyelids. At the same time, a wind began to howl in the room until it was close to deafening.

After what seemed like a very long time, the wind suddenly vanished…and the blinding light just as abruptly.

For a long moment, Bonnie thought that she was blind and deaf until she heard a quiet voice speak.

"All right…it is done."

She carefully opened her eyes and looked about her after the after glare died down.

The papers that were at the workstation had blown all over the place, and so had several pieces of equipment.

She quickly turned to Kitt and did a quick look, trying to see just what the woman had done.

"You'd be better to look inside, Bonnie."

"Holy--! Bonnie, better do as she says!"

She quickly peered inside…and gasped.

In the passenger's side was a young man. He looked to be in his mid-twenties at five foot seven at the least, with short, messy brown hair. He wore a gray, wool sweater, brown slacks and black shoes. His skin was very pale white, evident that this man had never seen the light of day before.

Another thing that was evident was that he was sleeping.

"Who is that?"

"Wake him and see."

Bonnie nodded and gently shook the man's shoulder. "Hey," she said quietly, "Wake up."

The man jerked once and slowly opened his eyes…chestnut brown eyes.

He then moved his head very slowly, as though not truly used to doing so, and looked at the technician.

"Hm…? What…what happened to me?" he asked, and Bonnie nearly broke down again when she heard him.

The man's voice was Kitt's.

"You…you gotta be kiddin' me," RC said, "That's Kitt? What'd ya do?"

Millennia replied, "I couldn't bring your friends back to life, but I could not let a sin be committed, either…and dismantling is not an option. So I did the only thing I could do. I separated the car and the AI from the very essence, the very thing that makes Kitt…Kitt. In your terms, that would be his soul."

"In other words," Bonnie said quietly, "You've…made Kitt a human."

"Yes. The car and the Knight Industries 2000 can be safely reprogrammed now…and can be made compatible with the next pilot…without killing this very special life."

"Millennia…you may be right…and if you are…thank you. I know you'd bring them back if you could," Kitt said and then felt something wet on his face. He raised a hand to touch it, just as slowly as his head, and felt fluid…what humans called tears. No…he had to stop thinking that way. _He_ was a human now…and he didn't want to think of what would have happened if Millennia had not…

She smiled and said, "I have to go soon…"

RC nodded and went to help Kitt stand up outside of the Trans-Am that used to house him.

"Do you…have any messages?" she asked.

"Yeah," Bonnie said, "Tell them that we'll try to be strong…and we won't let the Foundation die."

"RC?"

"Yeah. Tell Michael we'll take down their killer or die trying…and tell Devon that he'd better have a decent set of wheels himself, or he can't keep raggin' about mine if we ever see them again."

Her shoulders shook as she laughed, and she replied, "Stay on the paths you have chosen, and you will reunite at the end. I will tell them, though." She then looked directly at the new human, "Kitt? How about you…?"

"Yes," he managed to say, "Tell Michael not to go after all the women over where they are and to settle down…and, well…"

"Yes? What is it?"

"The other thing is more of…a favor to ask of you. Millenia…in all the time that I was an AI, I have never actually seen what Michael and Devon look like, in the same way humans do. Is there any way…I can see them?"

The Governess looked truly sad. She replied softly, "I'll try. If it works…you can deliver your messages, too."

She raised her staff again, higher until it nearly touched the ceiling and closed her eyes.

The staff began to glow silver, blue and white…then emitted a white ray that touched the ground.

As the light changed from white to blue, two translucent forms appeared before the humans: Michael and Devon.

"I can't hold this open for very long," Millennia said as her voice echoed, "So I suggest you hurry. All of you."

Kitt asked, incredulous, "Devon?"

The British man looked surprised for a moment before he said, "Kitt…? Millennia…you were able to do it."

Michael nodded, "You look great, buddy. Planning on breaking some girls' hearts, huh?"

"Very funny, Michael," he replied, "You're the one likely to do that sort of thing over there." He added, "I already miss you…strange that I now know what that feels like."

"Don't be sad for too long, Kitt," Devon replied with a comforting smile, "Humans do go on with their lives after a time of mourning. I'm sure you'll do fine in your new life."

"Hey, Bon," Michael put in, "Sorry we didn't come home last night…but…well, you know by now."

"Yeah…we do. We'll bring the killer to justice. Don't worry."

"Hey, you better have a decent chopper by the time I get over there, old man, or you can't rag me about mine, ya hear?"

"I'll see what I can do, Reginald."

Bonnie sniffed and asked, "Is she right…? That we'll meet again?"

Michael and Devon looked at each other then nodded at the same time.

"Yes, I'm sure we will at the end," the Englishman replied.

Millennia's echoing voice said, "It's about to close…"

Bonnie nodded and said, "You two…good—"

"No, Bon. No goodbyes. We'll see ya later," Michael said and waved with a smile.

"Godspeed, everyone," Devon added and waved as well.

"Later, dudes."

"Take care, Michael, Devon," Kitt said quietly.

With that, the two familiar shapes vanished, right along with the blue ray.

Millennia lowered her staff and smiled quietly before moving it in an arc.

"I must go now…everyone, stay on your chosen paths, and at the end, I will come for each of you myself."

Right then, they heard a noise and turned around.

"What was that?" RC asked.

"I…I don't know," Bonnie replied, "But we'd better clean up this mess."

Kitt looked around him and asked, "What mess?"

Surprisingly, all the papers and equipment that were scattered were back in place….and Millennia was gone.


End file.
